Russian Roulette
by DeviAideen
Summary: Hermione Granger's life was a lie. Instead of being a hated Mudblood she is actually the daughter of purebloods loyal to Voldemort. To make matters worse, she is arranged to be married to Draco Malfoy. Will she leave her friends she has come to know and love for the Dark Side? Or will she be able to convince her future husband over to the light? Pull the trigger and play the game.
1. Take a breath, Take it deep

**Chapter One: Take a breath, Take it deep.**

_A/n: Hello everyone! To those who followed over from "A Rose that won't bloom" welcome back! To everyone who is new, welcome to the messed up, dark, beautiful, disturbing depths of my mind. If you have not read my other work I would suggest it but you don't have to take my word for it _

_As usual a large version of the cover can be found at my deviantart (search user "TtHM")_

_The titles of the chapters are the lyrics to "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna. I do not own the characters only the horrible twisting things I do to them. _

_Also I did not know when Draco's birthday was so I made it up to fit the story_

_And it came to be _

_That the Dark Lord_

_Arranged a union_

_Between one male and one female_

_Of loyal pure families._

It was only the second week of Draco being home from school. His 5th year was now over and he was glad to be at home. Now that Draco was turning 16 he could take the mark. There was nothing that he could look forward to more than that very act. To finally be an official member to the Dark Lord's army, to finally be a part of the greater good. Draco walked the halls of his Manor with a smirk on his face. Two weeks would bring a lavish party all the most important loyal Purebloods would be there and that would be the night he turned 16 and would take the mark and it would be the best night of his life.

Draco was thinking about that night when he heard arguing. Draco stopped in his tracks and followed the sound through the halls, trying to find who was arguing and where it was coming from. Draco was able to discover that it was coming from his father's study. Draco stepped close enough that he was able to hear what was going on. From what he could hear it was his father, his mother and his Aunt Bellatrix. He stepped closer, the door was cracked up but he couldn't see anything so he decided to just listen

"You agreed!" Bellatrix hissed. "16 years ago before the boy was even born! You promised him to the Dark Lord and now you cannot go back on your word. He was chosen."

Draco felt his heart stop. What were they talking about? Obviously it was about him but what had his mother promised the Dark Lord he would do. The Dark Lord had chosen him for something and it must have been important. He continued to listen maybe to see if he could figure out what it was.

"But he is my baby! He is only going to be 16!" His mother cried

Draco scoffed; he had always thought his mother to be weak. Sure she was his mother and she cared about him but did not give her an excuse to deny Draco his destiny. Draco smiled to himself at that thought. The destiny he was given to the Dark Lord. He liked the sound of that.

"Narcissa!" Lucius snapped. "You should know better than that. Like Bella said we agreed, in fact you agreed. You offered Draco for the job. You were so eager to follow the Dark Lord and to please him that you were willing to do anything for him. What happened to that woman Narcissa? It is like you have become comfortable with him being gone to the point of where you have lost his loyalty."

"No Lucius that isn't it at all! I still love the Dark Lord, I really do. It's just he is my baby. Don't you think that he is too young? Maybe 17 or even 18, just after he graduates. I am not ready for this."

"The Dark Lord has ordered it!" Bellatrix hissed again. "It must be announced at his ball!"

"If the Dark Lord orders it then I will do it," Draco said pushing the door open and stepping into the room. Lucius smirked as his son said this. "The Dark Lord's orders are his order and if it has been promised then it will be done. Who are we to question what the Dark Lord asks of us?"

"But Draco," Narcissa said grabbing his arm. "You know not what the Dark Lord asks."

"It doesn't matter because he asked it." Draco said pulling his arm away from his mother, disgusted at her. "Honestly mother, I would think you would know better. One would almost thing that you had become a traitor."

Narcissa shook her head as Lucius stepped forward. He clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder with a smile. "Now that is my boy." Draco couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed making his father proud. "You shall make a fine Death Eater. You step forward and accept your destiny not knowing what it could be even if it could be death." Draco stopped as his stomach dropped. Death? He had not thought about that. What if the Dark Lord was asking him to die? He did not have long to think about this before his father laughed. "Do not worry my boy it is not death, at least of your life. I guess you can call it death in a certain way."

"In the same way we die to ourselves to follow the Dark Lord?" Draco asked looking at his father.

"Yes in fact my boy. It is just like that." Lucius turned from his son and went to sit at his desk. "Narcissa would you like to explain to the boy his task?"

Narcissa shook her head with tears in her eyes and she stomped out of the room.

"You are betrothed," Bellatrix said. "Your engagement is to be announced at your ball. You shall marry after the girls 17th birthday. So this time next year you will be getting ready to be married.

"The two of you were hand selected by the Dark Lord before you were even born. The two of you are to lead the Death Eaters. You are to lead the revolution to take England and then the world. You shall be at the Lord's right hand and your wife shall be at yours. You are the best to lead us."

Marriage? That was no big deal. Draco had never seen himself marrying. The part that stuck him was that he was going to be the Dark Lord's right hand man. "Right hand man. Isn't that your place Aunt Bella?"

"I was just keeping the spot warm for you." She replied. "Not to mention I have another job."

"Now Bella your relationship with the Dark Lord has nothing to do with this," Lucius said with a smirk.

"That is not what I am talking about, Lucius. After your party you bride and her family will be joining us for the rest of the summer. Until you return to Hogwarts and after you marry I shall mentor the both of you to be the best leaders you can be."

There was only one other question on Draco's mind. "Who is it? Based off what you have said I gathered that it has to be a pureblood and a member of the Death Eaters so whose daughter will I marry?"

"You are betrothed to Hermione Granger," Lucius said flipping through some paperwork on his desk.

"But she is a mudblood!" Draco blurted out.

Bella chuckled as Lucius said, "My dear boy. You know nothing. Granger is no Mudblood, in fact her family was held just as high in the Dark Lord's army as we are. When the Dark Lord fell the plan had still been to have you marry and to carry out the plan but the Grangers worried about the Ministry getting a hold of the plans. So we made a choice, I started working with the Ministry to keep an eye on things and the Granger's went into hiding. Disguised themselves as Muggles and raised Hermione to think that they were. Now the Dark Lord is ordering the Grangers out of hiding, which they are very glad to do, and the plan is to be completed." Draco's head was spinning this had to be some type of sick joke. Hermione Granger a Pure Blood? Now not only was she a pure blood but now she was supposed to be his fiancée. "At your birthday party you shall present her with this," Lucius pulled out a small black velvet box which Draco was sure contained an engagement ring. "Which she shall accept and then the two of you will be official engaged."

Draco nodded and went to leave the room before Lucius stopped him, handing him the box with the engagement ring in it. Draco took it and headed to his room his head reeling.

A few hundred miles away, Hermione Granger was arriving home from visiting her Muggle friends. One of the things that she loved about her Muggle friends was that it felt like not a day had passed. As if they had just been speaking the day before. She walked in the front door laughing about something one of her friends had said. She was going to head up stairs and study a little bit before dinner. "Mum, dad, I am home." She called. "I am heading up stairs to do a bit of reading before dinner."

"Hermione will you come here a minute?" Her mother called back.

Hermione walked into the living room not sure what was going on. She walked into the living room. She could see her parent sitting together on the love seat and on the other side of the coffee table sat a dining room chair . Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her parents. They were dressed in black robes. "Mum, dad what is this about?"

"Please just sit darling," Her father said

"I have told you before that you don't have to wear robes just because I am a witch" Hermione said sitting down.

"Your right darling we don't have to," Her mother replied.

"We have to because we are," Her father said as both he and her mother pulled out wands.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "But... What… no... You're Muggles."

Hermione's mother chuckled. "No darling we are not. In fact we are the opposite. We are Pure bloods and quite proud of it." Both of them lifted the sleeves of the robes showing off matching dark marks. Hermione jumped back in her seat knocking over the chair she was sitting in.

"You're Death Eaters?" She said as she reached for her wand that was in the waistband of her jeans. The wand was gone. Where was her wand?

"Looking for this?" Her mother said holding up Hermione's wand. "Darling please sit down. We don't want this to have to be any harder than it has to be."

Hermione sat down and the same thing that had been explained to Draco was explained to her. Hermione could not believe her ears. Her parents were Death Eaters and she was supposed to be engaged to Draco Malfoy. "Say I refuse?"

"Then you die," Her father replied. "I am sorry darling but that is the way it has to be. In two weeks at his birthday ball Draco Malfoy will present you with an engagement ring and you will accept. Then the 25th of next June the two of you will be wed."

"But this can't happen. I am friend with Harry Potter!"

"Which is now going to stop."

"I am seeing him at the end of the summer when I go to the Weasly's like normal"

"Which is not happening. We are packing up and preparing to leave for the Malfoy's. We shall be living there the rest of the summer. Then when you return from Hogwarts from summer next year you will continue to live with the Malfoy's as Draco's wife and you will lead our revolution. There is no other option. You will not tell Harry Potter what is happening you will not speak to him or the blood traitors again. That is no longer your life and you need to accept that. Now go to you room and begin to pack. Remember no muggle things, leave your clothes other than your school robes, you will have new clothing at the Malfoy's when we arrive."

Hermione climbed the stairs with tears in her eyes and her heart heavy. Her life had completely changed. She could no longer be the person she was yesterday. Her life had been a lie and now the truth was out she wanted the lie back.


	2. Calm yourself', He says to me

**Chapter Two: 'Calm yourself', He says to me**

_A/N: Well I got my first nasty review. If you are going to slam me at least have the courage to log into your account and slam me under your name. I was told this story idea is "Unoriginal" that is fine to think but just know no one is forcing you to read my story. With a Fandom as huge as Harry Potter's is there is probably not many "Original" plots out there. It comes down to how something is written to decide wither it is good or not. _

_Also the person mentioned that Draco is a "whinny Daddy's boy and a coward" and they didn't understand why he was chosen. Well simply put this was arranged BEFORE he was even born. There is no way that Voldemort or anyone for that matter could have known what his personality was going to be when he was 16._

_Okay I am getting down off my soap box now. It just pissed me off a little :P _

_On to chapter 2_

It was the last day that Hermione would ever spend in her Muggle house. She sat on her empty bed that she would never lay on again. In her hands she held a picture of her, Ron and Harry. They were all laughing together and smiling. She couldn't believe what had become in her life. She had been ready to fight evil and now she was being forced to become it. Her mother had taken her wand, to make sure that Hermione couldn't try anything. There was nothing more that she wanted other than to run away but her parents were not going to allow that to happen. Her choices were to marry Draco or to die. There was not another option.

Her mother walked in and saw Hermione looking at the picture. "Oh sweetie," She said with a sigh sitting down next to her daughter. "I wish I had told you sooner so you didn't get attached. It was just impossible because we needed to not get discovered. It is not as horrible as it seems darling." She tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "He is a wonderful leader, not anything like that horrible boy makes him out to be."

"Mom I was treated as a Mudblood for years!" Hermione yelled with tears in her eyes. "I dealt with the teasing and the names. I know how horrible Voldemort is!"

"Now darling calm down. You're making it seem worse than it is. Also you cannot use the Dark Lord's name sweetheart." She took the picture from Hermione's hands and dropped it into the trash can. "Now come darling, we are pretty much ready to leave. We need to get you out of those muggle clothes and into proper robes."

Hermione's mother dressed her in a set of simple black robes. When she was dressed her mother brushed out her bushy hair. She then used her want to straighten it then she pulled Hermione's long straight hair up into a bun. Her mother smiled at Hermione and took her hand. The walked down stairs and through the house where her father was waiting by the fireplace. They use the Floo powder to get to the Manor. Right before Hermione stepped into the fireplace her mother grabbed her hand. "Now be nice" She said before she let Hermione go. On the other side they were greeted by Narcissa and Lucius. They hugged Hermione's parents like the old friends they were. Narcissa greeted Hermione giving her a long hug "We are going to be good friends I know it," She said with a smile.

Lucius nodded at Hermione and said, "I must apologize for the times before. I had to keep up the image that your parents were Muggle. If I had not someone might have caught on and we didn't need that. But that no longer matters since we are now going to be family. Now Draco's ball is tomorrow and you two are not allowed to see each other until he presents you with the ring tomorrow evening. Do not worry though afterwards you shall have plenty of time with him." Lucius smiled at Hermione and she couldn't but wonder why he had thought that.

She was shown to her room and asked to remain there for the rest of the day to avoid seeing Draco on accident. Hermione was glad to comply. Her room in the Manor had to be the size of her living room at her old house. She pulled out a book and lay down on the large bed. She read until supper time which a House Elf brought her dinner. After dinner she read until she couldn't keep her eyes open. Hermione walked to the closet and found it filled with clothing. She dug through and found a night gown which she slipped into. Hermione got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was awoken bright and early by her mother. She pulled the covers over her head but her mother made her get up. "Guests begin arriving at 3 so we have to get you up and ready." Hermione got out of bed unwilling to do this. She truly hated her life at that moment. Her mother pointed at the bathroom that was attached to the room. She was forced into the bath where her hair was washed by a house elf and she was scrubbed clean. She was put in a dressing gown and brought back to her mother in the room.

There was a light lunch of soup set out for them. Hermione starting eating and her mother starting speaking, "You make your entrance at 4. You will come down the stairs into the grand ball room. Draco will be facing away from him. You are to gently tap him on the shoulder. There he will state his intentions to marry you and ask your hand. You shall tell him 'You may' and give him your left hand. He will slip the ring on your finger. You will then turn for pictures and then lead everyone to the formal dining room for dinner." Hermione hated the idea of every second of that but she still agreed.

After lunch Hermione was sat at a vanity where she was decorated for the day. Her hair was curled and pinned, make up was applied. Hermione found it very hard to sit still during the whole thing. After her hair was done she was dressed. She was put in a lovely pink gown that had to be corseted on. After she was in the dress a cloak was put around her shoulders and the hood was pulled up. A choker was placed around her neck. The ribbons of the cloak were tied right below the necklace. Everything was finished off with a pair of heels and white gloves.

She was lead out of the room and down the hall. It was time for her entrance. Her father was waiting outside of the entrance to where the stairs were. Her father took her arm and smiled at her. All Hermione felt was sick to her stomach. She was lead to the top of the stairs where her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and nudged her towards the stairs. As Hermione walked down the stairs she looked around the room at all the people that were there and they were all looking at her. She wondered just how many of them were Death Eaters. She let out a sigh and looked in front of her where she saw Draco's back. He was wearing a set of black dress robes which made his blonde hair stick out even more than it normally did. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and she looked around wondering for just a moment if she could run but decided against it so she tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Draco was shocked when he saw Hermione. She was beautiful. He decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry her. "Madame Hermione Jean Granger," He said his voice strong. "An arrangement has been for us to marry. So on this the day of my 16th birthday I ask, May I have your hand?"

Hermione couldn't believe how old fashion the whole thing was. She felt like she should have been in a Jane Austen book. She held out her hand and willed her voice not to shake as she said, "You may."

Draco pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee. He took Hermione's hand, slipped the glove off and placed the ring on her finger. He then kissed her hand and stood. He placed his hand around her waist and turned her so they could take pictures. Hermione tried to force herself to smile as much as possible she tried to not let it show that this was the worst day of her life.

After pictures Draco and Hermione led everyone to the dining room. At one end of the long black table Draco sat down and motioned to his right hand where she sat. On the other end Lucius and Narcissa sat the same way. Dinner was served and conversation was buzzing around them, except for Hermione and Draco who were both silent.

After dinner there was dancing in a ballroom. Draco and Hermione had to share the first dance. Hermione couldn't help but think that at least Draco was a good dancer. Hermione never told anyone but she loved to dance. She wondered what Draco thought of dancing. At the end of their dance Draco asked for her dance card. Hermione was confused. "It started in the Victorian Era, you record everyone who you dance with that night and in what order."

"Is that what this is?" Hermione asked holding up something that was like a small passport.

"That would be it." He responded. He took Hermione's and handed her his. After signing the books the two parted ways.

Hermione greeted people and talked. There were a few people she knew from school; of course they were all Purebloods. She was asked to dance by many people and her small book seemed to fill quickly.

It seemed to take too long before they called for the last dance, which Hermione and Draco had to share together. After the last dance came cake. Hermione was enjoying a piece when her mother came and informed her that she was free to return to her room whenever she wished. Draco had gone to attend to other matters. Hermione gladly finished her cake and retreated to her quarters. A house elf helped her out of her dress and took her hair down. She dressed for bed and climbed in. She decided to take a look at her engagement ring because she had not yet. She held her hand up and looked at the ring. It was a 3 carat emerald surrounded by smaller ¼ carat diamonds. "Of course it is green," she muttered to herself before pulling the covers over her head and crying herself to sleep again.


	3. If you play, you play for keeps

**Chapter Three: If you play, you play for keeps.**

_A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been a minute since I have updated. I had to deal with some health issues and I won't bore you with the details. _

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a House Elf again. She was bathed by the house elves. She tried to tell them that she could do it herself but they refused to listen. It was Masters orders for them to bathe her. That was what they kept saying. She tried to enjoy it but she just couldn't, she hated how the House Elves were mistreated and now she had to be served them. She had a sudden urge to give them all clothes but she knew that wasn't going to work, she wasn't there master, at least yet. She took comfort in the thought of being able to free them all someday.

After she was bathed, Hermione was put into a dressing gown and taken to her room where an elderly woman sat. She introduced herself as Janice and that he would be Hermione's governess. Hermione couldn't help but think that she had to be way too old to have a governess but she kept these thoughts to herself. Janice lead Hermione over to a small desk were breakfast was waiting. Hermione felt her stomach growl when she saw the fresh orange juice, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. She sat down and started to eat when she noticed the paper sitting there as well. She couldn't help but be shocked when she realized that on the cover were her and Draco. The photograph version of herself shyly smiled as Draco slipped a ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She turned her head away from the paper. There was no way to hide it now. Ron and Harry will see it and she was sure that they would not be her friends anymore.

Hermione tried to finish her breakfast as Janice explained the way things were going to go for the rest of the summer. Every morning she would be awoken and bathed. After her bath she will enjoy breakfast in her room. After breakfast she will be dressed and taken to the study where she will study for school. She would study for an hour before she was to meet with Narcissa to be trained how to be a proper pureblood lady. After that she would be joined by Draco for lunch. After tea they will meet with Bellatrix for further "studying" (as Janice had put it) they would break for tea and then more practice until dinner. Hermione nodded her head only half listening. How had this become her life? How was she now this woman out of an old English novel?

Hermione was dressed in silk black robes, nd sent to the study. She sat alone in the dark, quiet room trying to piece everything together. She flipped though her books pretending to be studying but her mind was very much elsewhere. She flipped pages every once in a while and let out a small sigh. This felt like too much for her. She felt tired and lonely. Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger. The rock felt too big, like too much. She let out another sigh and continued to flip through the book trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

The hour creeped by before there was a small knock on the door and Narcissa stepped in. She had a small smile on her face. She slowly shut Hermione's book and took a seat next to her with a smile on her face. Without warning she reached over and gave Hermione a hug, she was completely stunned. Here was a woman that Hermione thought wouldn't even touch her a month ago and now this woman was going to become her mother-in-law!

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Narcissa said snapping her fingers and two house elves entered. "I figured that we would forgo lessons for the first day and instead have our nails done. I thought it would possibly help you feel a little better"

A small female house elf sat before Hermione and before she could protest, started to buff her nails. Narcissa reached over and softly touched Hermione's face. "You are quite beautiful. Draco is very lucky to have such a pretty woman to marry. I understand that this is a lot for you to take in. I was so overwhelmed when I had to move in here with Lucius when we were betrothed."

Narcissa smiled slightly at the look on Hermione's face. "All Purebloods are betrothed. Your mother was promised to your father, I was promised to Lucius. Your parents are wonderful people Hermione. Some of the best Death Eaters I have ever met." Hermione could not help but cringe when she heard that and Narcissa laughed. "I know it is hard for you to hear but that is only because you have been friends with Potter and that Weasly boy. Had you been raised like any other Pureblood child you would be honored by what you and Draco have been chosen to do. We never expected something like this to happen. We never thought you would become friends with enemy number one. You will soon learn why he is wrong. Why we are the ones who are right."

Hermione had nothing to say, she simply watched the house elf do her nails. They were light pink with white tips. She admitted that they did make her hands look nice. She had never been one for getting her nails done but she had to admit that it was pretty nice and she loved the way they turned out. Hermione could never personally do her nails right they never looked good but now they looked perfect. She couldn't help but feel like she was looking at someone else's hands instead of hers. Narcissa smiled at Hermione again and she was starting to really wish that the woman would stop smiling at her. It was like she assumed that now they were going to be best friends or something.

"You're so quiet. What do you think of the ring?"

Hermione looked at the ring again before looking at Narcissa. She couldn't exactly just ignore her future mother in law. She was trying to be nice after all. "It is… nice." She knew that she needed to try harder. "I have never been much of a jewelry person so it is taking some getting used to but it is a very pretty ring."

"The Dark Lord himself picked out the ring. You should be so very honored. I know this is a lot to take on but he is not as bad as he seems. I promise. He really cares for Draco and I am sure he will care for you. This is hard on you Hermione and I understand if you don't like me or want to talk to me. I understand that and I respect that simply because I believe that as time goes on you will realize how much we care for you. You judge this side of the line from the other side not knowing what this side is like. I feel like you just may change your mind once you get to know everyone here."

Narcissa gave Hermione one last smile and for some reason Hermione felt like her guard dropped just a little. What if she was right? What if this side of the fight was not the bad side at all and the only reason that she had felt that way was because she had spent so many years with Harry. The question then became what if Harry was the bad guy?


End file.
